


it's time that you won

by twohourstraffic



Series: take this sinking boat and point it home [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohourstraffic/pseuds/twohourstraffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack offers to host Squad Christmas, invites Bitty and promptly panics. Lardo is supportive. Shitty, Ransom and Holster chirp Jack within an inch of his life. Bitty lets Jack set the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's time that you won

**_group message: the funky bunch_ **

**Lardo:** Shits I swear to god, rename this message one more time and I’m kicking you out  
 **Lardo:** What was wrong with ‘the powerpuff girls’  
 **Lardo:** ANYWAY what are we doing for Squad Christmas this year? Haven’t seen you losers for far too long  
 **Holster:** rans and i are heading to buffalo on the 23rd, but other than that we’re footloose and fancy free  
 **Ransom:** speak for yourself  
 **Ransom:** but yes he’s right, i should be done with exams and free come dec 16 or so  
 **Ransom:** until we go to buffalo  
 **Jack:** My place?  
 **Holster:** sounds like a plan  
 **Shitty:** YES  
 **Shitty:** FUCKIN SOLD  
 **Shitty:** i haven’t been to the zimmercave for so long, i’m pumped

**_Shitty Knight has renamed the message: squad christmas party planning committee_ **

**Lardo:** BUD

* * *

Jack and Bitty go out to the opening of a new Greek place for dinner the next night. Bitty had actually been invited to attend, a fantastic sign for his blog. He was finally starting to gain some traction in the Providence blogging arena, small as it may be. For once, Bitty wasn’t the only one taking carefully-framed photos of every dish that arrived at the table.

A few hours into the meal, they’re lingering over dessert and coffee, Jack nibbling the corner of a piece of baklava while Bitty contemplates the best way to describe the loukoumades.

“Would you say they’re spongy, babe? It seems facile to say that they’re just donuts, they’re obviously so much more than that. The combination of the honey and the walnuts, it’s just so iconic, so perfect. I mean, it’s Greek comfort food, obviously, but almost elevated. Missing some yogurt, maybe, and a bit overpowered by the cinnamon, but the core ingredients are just so _solid_.”

Jack shrugs affectionately. “Honestly, Bits, I trust your judgment on this one. Just make sure that you write that the baklava isn’t too sweet. Oh, and the lamb was cooked perfectly.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

Jack grins. “I try.”

They finally finish up the meal and start walking back to Bitty’s apartment. Jack links their hands as best he can – Bitty is wearing gloves inside his mittens, because he’s useless with cold weather. Jack would chirp him for it, but it’s too adorable.

Bitty looks up at him from under the brim of his hat. “What are you thinking about doing for Christmas this year? Are you going to head home? I can’t believe it’s December already, this year has absolutely flown!”

“Yeah, I’ll be home for the day, but I’m hosting Friend Christmas on the 21st. Just a couple of people from college, you know. We usually do something around this time of year. Did I forget to tell you?”

“Oh, that should be fun!”

Jack snorts when he remembers Shitty’s new name for the group message. “Everyone’s getting pretty pumped. We normally do a potluck and a Secret Santa, it’s no big deal, but it’s always fun to get together. We’re all so busy, you know.” He swings Bitty’s arm affectionately, then stops suddenly.

“You should come. If you want. Meet everyone, you know. Fuck, why haven’t you met them all yet? That’s terrible, I’m so sorry. They’d all love you, I’m sure.”

Bitty looks around, then pulls Jack down so he can plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “Jack, sweetheart, we’ve only been dating for a month or so. We’ve only _known_ each other for a few months. It’s totally normal that I haven’t met them yet. But I’d love to come, if you think it’ll be OK. I’d completely understand if you want to just catch up with everyone.”

Jack smiles at him. “I’ll text and see what they say.”

* * *

**_group message: TREAT YO ELF_ **

**Jack:** does anyone mind if my boyfriend crashes squad christmas?  
 **Shitty:** WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK  
 **Ransom:** WHO  
 **Shitty:** ARE YOU TWO USING THE B WORD  
 **Ransom:** WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
 **Ransom:** WHY ISN’T SHITTY MORE SURPRISED  
 **Shitty:** IF YOU DON’T BRING HIM I’LL BE VERY FUCKIN HURT AND UPSET  
 **Shitty:** MY LITTLE BOY, ALL GROWN UP AND DATING PEOPLE  
 **Holster:** JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK  
 **Holster:** WHO IS THIS BOY AND WHY DON’T WE KNOW ABOUT HIM  
 **Jack:** his name’s eric, calm down holtzy  
 **Lardo:** Bring him if you want. Just warn him about these losers  
 **Lardo:** I’M JUST RLY GOOD AT HIDING MY EMOTIONS I CANNOT WAIT  
 **Lardo:** Shitty you steal my phone one more time and you die

* * *

After a night spent tossing and turning, sleep evading him for too long, Jack wakes early. He wants to talk to Lardo, but he feels like phoning her at 5:45 could be uncalled for. He goes for a long run, stretches, showers, makes himself breakfast, watches a repeat of some documentary on National Geographic before finally deciding that it’s an acceptable time to phone when the clock hits 8:30.

He dials her number and doesn’t even bother with greetings before he launches in with, “What was I thinking? Are they going to crucify him? Will he ever want to see me again?”

“Hi, Jack. How are you?”

“Lards, this is serious.”

“Clearly it’s fucking serious, you’re bringing your _boyfriend_ _to_ _Squad Christmas_. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to Shitty about this? He’s still in bed but I could wake him up for you.”

Jack panics a little bit. “Please don’t. He’s going to be the worst of all of them. I just …”

Lardo waits for him to continue the sentence. When he doesn’t, she breaks in gently. “What’s the issue, Jack? You know you don’t have to bring him if you don’t want to.”

He stops to think for a moment, grateful for Lardo’s level-headedness. She’s the person that he would trust most in an emergency, bar maybe his mom. “I really want to, though. It’s just … this is huge. I’ve never introduced a partner to all of you guys. I love him, Lards. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Jack hears her exhale heavily. “Holy shit, Zimms. Hasn’t it only been a few months? Have you already told him you love him? You’re in deep, kid.”

“I _know_ that. I haven’t told him, but I think he knows. He has to know. We’ve been spending so much time together and –”

“Never assume anything, Jack.”

Jack groans loudly but says nothing.

Lardo sighs. “Look, Jack. The boys’ll give him crap. They’ll chirp the living daylights out of him, but it’ll be fine. It’ll be affectionate. They love you, and this guy is important to you. If you want Eric there, make sure he’s there. And if he loves you, he’ll be just fine. I honestly can’t imagine you being with anyone who can’t handle Shitty or the Ransom and Holster Show. Just warn him beforehand and then trust him.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Lardo has clearly said her piece, because she changes the topic. “I’m really excited to meet him, Jack. He must be special.”

Jack smiles. “He really is. You have no idea.”

* * *

 **From:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**To:** Jack Zimmermann  <jzimm90@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** menu options  
**Attachments:** <xmas menu.docx>

Hi handsome!

I’ve been procrasti-brainstorming some options for your party. V happy to help you out in any way you want, or to stay as far away as you need me to haha. This is all so short-notice that it’s definitely not my best work, but let me know what you think?

xxx

 

 **From:** Jack Zimmermann  <jzimm90@gmail.com>  
**To:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: menu options

Write your review, you slacker. The good citizens of Providence need to know about those walnut donuts.

Some preliminary thoughts:

  * Do you really think we need six sides?
  * Is it redundant to do three pies?
  * Five kinds of cookies?
  * Are you sure you don’t just want to do potluck?



Jack

 

 **From:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**To:** Jack Zimmermann  <jzimm90@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: menu options

OK, that’s not the feedback I was looking for. I’m obviously going to give your friends options. Does it sound good, or do I need to start again? x 

PS. They were loukoumades, you heathen.

 

 **From:** Jack Zimmermann  <jzimm90@gmail.com>  
**To:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: menu options

It sounds perfect, you overachiever.

* * *

**_group message: jack’s boyfriend investigation squad_ **

**Ransom:** how do we want to do presents this year? $30 limit?  
 **Holster:** works for me  
 **Lardo:** You’re all getting art from me, sorry guys  
 **Holster:** *priceless*  
 **Shitty:** stop showing us up, lards  
 **Shitty:** i’m not telling you what you’re all getting but it’s going to be awesome and probably more priceless than lardo’s stuff  
 **Ransom:** does anyone have eric’s number? we need someone to keep jack accountable with the price limit  
 **Jack:** DO NOT INVOLVE MY BOYFRIEND IN YOUR SQUABBLES  
 **Jack:** and I’ll buy you guys what i want  
 **Jack:** let me have this please? you know how i feel about presents  
 **Shitty:** jesus jack stop being so maudlin  
 **Shitty:** price limit $30 except for jack, who still feels the need to buy our friendship  
 **Holster:** he’s free to buy my love any day of the week tbh  
 **Jack:** aaaaaand holtzy’s getting shoe polish

* * *

 **[Voicemail 11:20]** “Mom, it’s Jack. Can you call me back when you get the chance? I’m hosting the Samwell crew for Friend Christmas and somehow I’ve forgotten everything you ever told me about party planning. Oh, and do I own a tablecloth? Thanks!”

 **[Voicemail 16:53]** “Hi Jack, it’s Mom. You definitely own a tablecloth. Remember, we bought it that day we were setting up your kitchen. Look with the spare towels. I also think we bought you some good silverware but I can’t remember where we put it for the life of me. Maybe in the other bedroom? Phone me back and we can discuss. Love you, honey.”

 **[Voicemail 17:32]** “Hi Mom, sorry we keep missing each other. Found the silverware and the table cloth. Do I need cloth napkins or will paper be OK? It’s not super fancy but I want to look like I made an effort, you know what I mean?”

 **[Voicemail 19:22]** “Hi honey, sorry for all the phone tag. Paper should be fine, but it’s ultimately your call. Do they look OK on the table? Your father and I are at a Christmas benefit tonight so I can’t call again, but let’s talk tomorrow. Love you lots, sweetheart.”

* * *

Bitty sits at Jack’s dining table with a to-do list and a highlighter. He crosses something off, adds something else, draws asterisks next to several items and then uncaps the highlighter. “Jack, honey, when are you getting your tree? The party’s in a few days.”

Jack looks over from his couch, where he’s casually rereading _Guns, Germs and Steel_. “Oh, I wasn’t really planning on having a tree. I’m heading home in a few days, so –”

“Jack, babe, you should have a tree. You’re hosting a Christmas party, so you need somewhere to put the presents. Even if it’s just a little one. Or a fake one.”

Jack does his best impression of Bitty’s shocked face, throwing one hand over his heart. “Bite your tongue, Eric Bittle,” he says in his best Georgian accent. “There will be no fake trees in this apartment.”

Bitty tries to look offended, but Jack can tell that he’s amused. “That’s so far from what I sound like, honey, but I’m flattered that you tried.”

They head to the tree lot a few blocks from Jack’s apartment. There’s a cold wind blowing, so they’re both rugged up and carrying coffees. Bitty’s nose is bright pink above his scarf, and he’s nuzzling into Jack’s side as best as he can while they’re both walking.

When they get to the lot, there’s little kids running around and screaming excitedly. Parents with babies in pushchairs keep bumping into him. Christmas carols are blaring through the speakers. The lot is jam-packed with trees, to the point that there are no discernible pathways between the rows.

The only surprise should be that the attack takes so long to come.

Jack isn’t sure what in particular has set him off, but his chest begins to feel tight and his head begins to spin. He stops walking, looking around desperately for an escape route. When he can’t see one, his breath starts coming shorter and he digs his nails into his palm inside his mittens. His head is cloudy, he can’t think straight, _he’s never going to get out of here and everyone’s going to look at him, they’ll recognise him, it’ll get back to management and he’ll never play again, can’t even handle buying a fucking Christmas tree, how can they trust him on the ice when he goes to pieces like this doing everyday fucking simple tasks, why did they ever make him captain, he’s just so useless_

He starts to come back to himself when he hears Bitty’s voice, piercing the fog of his thoughts. “Jack, sweetheart, I need you to look at me. Hey, baby, just breathe. You’re going to be just fine. We’re in a quiet corner, just sit down against the wall here, OK? It’s going to be fine but you need to breathe slowly for me. In and out, Jack, that’s it. In and out.”

Jack can barely think, is breathing so hard that there are spots in front of his eyes, but he manages to focus on Bitty’s voice. “You’re doing so well, Jack. Honestly. I’m so proud of you. I know it’s tough, I know it hurts, but you’re fine, you’re OK. No-one’s looking, I just need you to breathe in and out. Do you want me to keep talking?”

Jack isn’t sure that he can make a sound right now, so he just nods, desperately, as best he can.

Bitty smiles. “I can do that, handsome. Oh my gosh, do you want to hear some Bittle family gossip? So I was talking to my mom last night and she was telling me about one of my cousins. I mean, I have a lot of cousins, but she was telling me about Sarah. Apparently she’s not coming to Family Christmas this year because she just doesn’t want to? This is my mom’s brother’s daughter, and his wife is a real piece of work, none of my aunts can stand her, but I think this might be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Anyway, my mom phoned her brother and…”

Bitty keeps talking for ten minutes or so while Jack’s breath regulates and his brain slowly clears. Jack feels shaky, can barely string two rational thoughts together, but he knows what he wants to say in this moment. He feels rude, interrupting Bitty’s story, but he has to make sure that he knows. “I love you, Bits.” He grabs Bitty’s hand, and feels Bitty squeeze his hand back.

Bitty looks over at him, shocked but pleased. “Oh, sweetheart. I love you too.” He looks around, checking that they’re alone, before kissing him softly.

After a few more minutes of forcing his back into the wall, Jack is able to stand up. They find a small tree near the entrance and pay for it as quickly as they can. Bitty throws some tinsel on it and calls it decorated.

* * *

**History**

**Today – Tuesday, 18 December 2018**

**21:39** please help me i don’t know how to host christmas – Google Search  
**21:21** easy southern christmas centrepiece – Google Search  
**21:20** where to buy christmas centrepiece providence – Google Search  
**21:20** where to buy centrepiece providence – Google Search  
**21:20** where to buy themed confetti providence – Google Search  
**21:19** where to buy holly providence – Google Search  
**21:12** easy table setting christmas – Google Search  
**21:07** do i need table cloth casual christmas – Google Search  
**21:03** how to iron a table cloth – Google Search  
**20:58** how to set a table properly – Google Search

…

 **16:27** how to stop friends being awkward with new boyfriend – Google Search  
**16:23** how to introduce boyfriend to friends – Google Search  
**15:47** friends and boyfriend meeting first time – Google Search

* * *

**_group message: TIS THE SEASON_ **

**Jack:** please just promise me that you’ll all be cool tomorrow  
 **Lardo:** JACK WHY WOULD YOU

[47 unread messages]

* * *

The morning of Squad Christmas is like the eye of a hurricane. Bitty arrived at 7:30 and has turned away every one of Jack’s offers to help, insisting that it’s just quicker if he does it himself. Jack takes a minute to send thanks to the architect who designed his kitchen – he’d never envisaged a situation in which someone would need to use three ovens at the same time, but it has arrived.

It’s 11:58 and they’re lounging on the couch, Bitty lying with his head in Jack’s lap. Everything is either in the oven or stored carefully in the kitchen. There is beer in the fridge and mulled wine on the stove. The table is perfectly set, complete with carefully-assembled centrepiece – Jack’s sole contribution to the day, except for buying the ingredients. Carols are playing softly through the stereo. Everyone’s presents are under the tree – Bitty had worried about his packed-up cookies and cakes, especially compared to Jack’s extravagant purchases, but Jack had assured him that they would be greatly appreciated.

Jack’s stomach is churning and he’s regretting every decision which has led up to this point. Unable to handle the silence any longer, he looks down at Bitty and blurts out, “Please promise me you’ll still like me when you’ve met my friends. They’re all a little … intense.”

Bitty laughs and nudges his nose into Jack’s thigh affectionately. “Honey, I spent four years on a college hockey team. I can do hockey bros. It’ll be totally fine. They’re your friends, I should be more worried about them liking _me_.”

The doorbell rings and Jack feels the blood leave his face. Bitty kisses him quickly before springing up from the couch. “Show time, babe. Let’s do this.”

Jack walks to the door like a man on death row. Bitty punches him in the arm. “Jack. Come on. You’ve got a Stanley Cup. Go open the door for your friends like an adult.”

He grimaces but presses the button which lets them up in the lift, and opens the door a minute later to two beaming faces. “What’s up, guys? Come in. Bits, these two are Ransom and Holster. Um … this is Eric Bittle.”

Bitty shakes their hands with a charming smile. “Hi! It’s so great to meet you both, Jack’s told me so much about you.”

Ransom follows Jack into the kitchen, putting a few bottles of wine down on the counter before sticking his head in the fridge to check out the options. Jack can hear Holster giving Bitty the real name/nickname rundown in the living room.

“So … he seems nice.”

Jack breathes out deeply, turning to face his friend. “Rans, you have no idea. He’s awesome. And he cooked everything for today? He’s just so out of my league, you wouldn’t even believe.”

“Come _on_ , bro. Let’s not do the self-deprecating bullshit on this, the holiest of all days, Squad Christmas.”

The door rings again and Jack hears Bitty run over to press the buzzer. He turns to Ransom with wide eyes, trying to communicate how deeply serious he is when he says: “Fuck. Can you and Holtzy promise me that you’ll keep Eric safe from Shitty?”

Ransom snorts. “No-one can promise that, bro.”

Jack closes his eyes and sends a silent, desperate prayer to whatever deity may be paying attention. He has no choice but to fling the door open. Before he knows what’s happening, he’s on the floor with Shitty’s chin hooked over his shoulder.

Jack laughs, more out of frustration than anything else. “Shitty, man, get the _fuck_ off me. I saw you a month ago. I spoke to you yesterday, remember?”

Shitty, as is his wont, ignores him completely. “Calm down and let me love you, Zimms.” He takes a deep breath. “Fuck, is that coconut? Are you using coconut _shampoo_? Jack, you cultured bastard, I knew you had it in you.”

Lardo, who has been standing back and letting Shitty do his thing, raises an eyebrow at Bitty before reaching down to pull him off Jack. Jack jumps up, gives her a relieved kiss on the cheek before taking a deep breath. “Guys, this is –”

“Bitty!” Shitty breaks in, grabbing Bitty in an excited hug. “This is Bitty. We know. I mean, is it OK if I call you Bitty? It’s just what Jack calls you when he talks about you, which is literally all the time. It’s kind of adorable, to be honest; I’ve never seen this beautiful motherfucker so head over heels. And look at you!” He steps back and gives Bitty a very obvious once-over. “You two were made for each other, look at that fashion sense. Please, please pass some on to him, he’s fucking useless. Built like a statue, bone structure of a Greek god, ass you could bounce a penny off, but look what he’s doing with it.”

Bitty grins widely but, just for a second, Jack wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He knows it’s melodramatic but he’s never understood a figure of speech so exquisitely before.

Lardo steps in to save him. “Hi. I’m Lardo – Larissa – and this is Shitty. Feel free to ignore him, it won’t stop him talking.”

“How fuckin’ dare you, Lards? Everything I say is calculated, momentous and worthwhile.”

Bitty grins. “I promise I won’t ignore you as long as you keep complimenting Jack. I can only do so much.”

“You can stay, Bits. Jack, he can stay. Keep him around, OK? We can be your cheer squad.” Shitty pulls Jack into a huge hug before noticing Ransom and Holster on the couch against the wall, patiently waiting their turn. “Boys! How are we all?” He runs over and plants himself firmly between them, finding space despite the fact that they had been previously touching at the knee. Lardo hip-checks Jack as she walks past to join them on the couch, smiling knowingly.

Jack powerwalks into the kitchen, muttering to himself, and promptly slumps onto the floor against a cabinet, forehead on his knees. Bitty follows patiently, calling something to the group about checking the status of the ham, and sits on the ground next to him.

“Breathe, babe. You’re totally fine, you’ve got this.” Jack groans loudly, and Bitty snorts. “Seriously, Jack. They seem great – it’s going to take a lot more than a couple of enthusiastic Jack fans to scare me off.”

“They’re just so _embarrassing_. I love them all to pieces, but you’ve seen what Shitty’s like. How far away can you sit from him at the table? Ten minutes of college stories and you’ll never look at me the same way.”

“Give me a little bit of credit, honey. It’s going to be OK.”

It is OK. More than OK, if Jack’s honest with himself. The food is all exquisite, as he knew it would be. Everyone interrogates Bitty and gives him shit for going to Brown, but Jack can tell that Bitty’s won them over when he shares the story of their first proper date, complete with Jack pulling out his chair for him. Shitty re-enacts the phone call when Jack asked what he should do about Bitty’s dinner invitation. Ransom and Holster tell stories about their annual attempts to find Jack suitable Winter Screw dates. Lardo chimes in where appropriate, but she looks happy to just be surrounded by her boys. Everyone’s clearly trying to humiliate Jack as best they can, but he just can’t find it in himself to be upset.

At one point, Shitty grabs Jack’s laptop and puts on the _Eat More Protein_ sketch. Apparently, the annual rewatch is one of their newer Christmas traditions. Jack cringes and hides behind a cushion as the rest of them quote along, word perfect.

“Finally, Mr Zimmermann, Canada’s new Prime Minister Justin Trudeau has gone on the record stating that he’s hoping the Montreal Canadiens bring home the Stanley Cup this season. Do you have any advice for them, especially now that they’ve got such big names expecting their success?

“All I can say to that is: they should eat more protein,” they all shout.

“Can you believe our Jack is a fucking cultural phenomenon?” Holster crows, ruffling Jack’s hair. “Buzzfeed included it in its most iconic SNL Weekend Update moments of the last five years.”

Bitty grins, blushing. “Oh my God, it’s just so dumb. I still can’t believe that I brought this up the first time I met you, honey.”

“You did _what_?” Shitty screams.

Then Bitty is forced to re-enact the relevant bits of their first conversation, conveniently skipping over the panic attack. Jack chimes in to defend himself on the more awkward bits, but squeezes Bitty’s hand gratefully when no-one is looking. Bitty looks over and smiles gently, one hand on Jack’s thigh.

Later that evening, when presents have been opened, dishes have been washed, cell phone numbers have been exchanged and everyone has been sent home with mountains of leftovers, Jack and Bitty are left on Jack’s couch, carols softly playing in the background. Jack’s not sure if he’s going to make it to his bed before he falls asleep, so the logical question is: “You want to stay over tonight?”

“Why, Mr Zimmermann, who do you think I am? I’ve got _some_ dignity.” Jack grins and kisses the top of Bitty’s head, who smiles back at him before kissing him soundly. “I’m joking, baby. There’s nothing I’d like more.”

They may not be able to spend Christmas Day together, but this feels like the next best thing.

* * *

 **_Friend Christmas_  
** Posted by Eric on December 23, 2018

Hi everyone!

It’s so weird to do a post that isn’t just a review or a recipe. I know I’m shaking things up a bit, but bear with me :)

A few days ago, my boyfriend and I hosted a Christmas party for some of his college friends. I was a bit worried that I’d be a gate-crasher – especially because, as y’all know, we’ve only been together for a few months – but they honestly made me feel so welcome. I mean, I was given the nth degree, as was he, but I guess that’s to be expected.

I think he was nervous because it was the first time that we were all meeting each other. These are people that he’s known for years and years, and I’ve only known him for a few months. And he obviously wanted them to like me. I think they did? We ate six million courses, and then we exchanged presents and played board games and watched _Elf_. It was honestly pretty perfect.

I’m sure it won’t surprise y’all to know that I went slightly overboard with the food. I sent everyone home with a lot of Tupperware, and we’re probably going to be eating leftovers for days, but most of the things I made freeze well, or at least travel well. And it was all totally worth it, if I do say so myself. So what can you do? Friend Christmas only comes once a year.

Anyway, here’s the menu. Some of the recipes can be found here on the blog, others from my neighbours on the internet. Hope you enjoy!

**My Foolproof But Probably Unnecessarily Lengthy Christmas Menu**

  * Mains: Foolproof Turkey, Dr Pepper-Glazed Ham
  * Sides: Mama Bittle’s Mashed Potatoes, Roasted Lemon Parmesan Green Beans and Broccoli, Classic Green Bean Casserole, My Favourite Stuffing, Classic Candied Yams, The Best Cranberry Sauce, Slow-Roasted Caramelized Squash
  * Desserts: Moomaw’s Apple Pie, Ultimate Pecan Pie, Ginger Peach Galette, Chocolate Peppermint Bread Pudding, White Chocolate Dipped Snickerdoodles, Classic Chocolate Chip Cookies, Choc-Peppermint Cookies, Raisin Oatmeal Cookies, Orange Pistachio Cookies, Peanut Butter Chocolate Swirl Bark, Classic Peppermint Bark



Merry Christmas, guys. I can’t wait to see what 2019 is going to bring.

Love Eric xo 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent far too long working out Bitty’s menu. I probably should have just linked all the recipes, tbh. Most of them exist out there in the ether if you feel inspired.
> 
> If you so desire, come say hi on [tumblr](http://murrayhewitt.tumblr.com).


End file.
